highschooldxdfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Highschool DxD EX
High School DxD EX (ハイスクールD×D EX, Haisukūru D×D EX) ist eine Spezialausgabe des Light Novels. Ichiei Ishibumi schrieb diesen Extraband, um die Zeitlinie von Born zu korrigieren. High School DxD Ex wurde zusammen mit der Blu-ray Release der 3 Staffel verkauft. Zusammenfassung Die Story von Ex beginnt 30 Jahre in der Zukunft, als Loki aus seinem Gefängnis flieht und Rache an Issei und Co. ausüben möchte. Jedoch kann er keinen direkt angreifen, da er fürchten muss schwer verletzt oder gar getötet zu werden. Daher beschließt er kurzer Hand die wehrlose Asia, die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt allein im Garten befand mit eine Fluch zu belegen der sie in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt. Anschließend flieht er gemeinsam mit den Ul in die Vergangenheit, um dort Issei und seine Freunde auszuschalten, als sie noch schwach waren. Allerdings sind 10 von Isseis Kindern ihm durch die Zeit gefolgt, um ihn und die Ul ein für alle mal aufzuhalten und den Fluch der auf deren Mutter Asia liegt zu brechen. Eines nachts taucht ein Ul vor Azazel auf und verwickelt ihn in einem Kampf den er nicht gewinnen kann, bis Ixes auftaucht und er sich zurück zieht. Nach und nach kommen immer mehr von Isseis Kindern hinzu, die Azazel einiges über die Zukunft verraten. Kapitel * 1 Crimson-haired Sekiryuutei * 2 Invaders from Another World * 3 A New Church Trio * 4 Crimson Will * 5 The Forbidden United Front * 6 And so, to Tomorrow... Charaktere Feinde * Loki (ロキ): Loki ist ein niederträchtige Gott aus der Nordischen Mythologie. Er reiste in die Vergangenheit nachdem er Asia in der Zukunft mit eine Tiefschlaf Fluch belegte. Er hat sich mit Wesen aus einer anderen Welt verbündet um die Vergangenheit zu verändern. * UL: Die Uls sind mechanische Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. Sie infiltrierten das Universum in dem die 3 Großen Fraktionen leben in den sie gemeinsam mit Loki in die Vergangenheit reisen. * Ruma Ydura: Ruma ist einer der 4 Großen Generäle der Uls die auch "Invade Fanatics" genannt werden. Liste von Waffen in EX * Boosted Gear Diabolus: Auch bekannt als Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor Crown Prince (Panzerhandschuh des Roten Drachenkaisers Kronprinz), ist ein künstliches Sacred Gear welches von Kurenai erschaffen wurde und auf dem seines Vaters basiert. * Durandal IV: Ein heiliges Schwert, hergestellt aus der Vereinigung übernatürlicher und wissenschaftlicher Techniken durch die Verwendung von Alchemie und mechanischen Techniken, und der Nachfolger des ursprünglichen Durandal. Es hat die Eigenschaften einer Schusswaffe mit einem eingebauten herausnehmbaren Magazin und einem Abzug, der Kugeln von der Klinge abfeuert, ähnlich wie Xenovias Durandal Cannon. * Galatine III: Ist eine durch Alchemie und durch herkömmliche Schmiedekunst geschaffene Kopie von Galatine, Das Schwert von Ixes in Verbindung mit seiner Power of Destruction eingesetzt. * Gigantis Maiden Robe: Ist ein künstliches Sacred Gear, welches Fafnir als Energiequelle nutzt. * Kashuu Kiyomitsu und Yamatonokami Yasusada: Sind 2 Heilige Schwerter die von Shin genutzt werden. Die beiden Schwerter wurden nach denen von Okita Souji benannt. Wusstest du schon ... * Die Nekomata Schwestern Shirayuki und Kurobara sind technisch gesehen sowohl Cousinen, als auch Halbschwestern zur selben Zeit. Man könnte sie auch fast als Zwillinge sehen da sie auch am selben Tag geboren wurden. ** Die Namen der beiden Nekomata Schwestern sind von Märchen Abgeleitet, hierbei ist Shirayuki von Schneewittchen und Kurobara von Dornröschen. * Es wurde enthüllt das Ixes genau so pervers wie sein Vater ist, jedoch zeigt er diese Seite nicht so offenherzig wie Issei. * In Ex wurde erwähnt das Issei 22 Kinder hat, jedoch nur die 10 ältesten und kampferprobtesten in die Vergangenheit gereist sind. ** Theoretische wären 11 vom Alter her in der Lage gewesen zu kämpfen, jedoch ist sein anderes Kind lieber Magier wie seine Mutter ** Man kann auch davon ausgehen da Issei 22 Kinder haben soll, auch mindesten 22 Frauen in seinem Harem hat, da es danach aussieht das er mit einer Frau auch nur ein Kind hat Kategorie:Light Novel Kategorie:Extra Ausgabe